Virus
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: "Virus Cry. Noun. A program specified to poison Cryaotic's mind by taking over body. Corrupts MONKI and seeks nothing but destruction." Oneshot.


"Cry?" Pewdie asked in a frightened tone.

"Cry is not available. I, V-V-V-Virus, have t-taken his place for the cu-current moment..." The voice sounded like Cry, but Felix wasn't sure Cry could imitate a robot so perfectly.

"Cry? Are you using that robot voice app thingy again," Pewds chuckled uncomfortably, "Cause it's kinda creeping me out here..."

"C-C-Cr-Cry-!" The voice... cracked? It was the only way to explain the sound without making it sound like Cry really was a robot. He continued. "Is attending business in the Brain Chip. I have tak-tak-taken his place."

Pewdie turned, and finally spotted a figure in the misty game. Usually, he loved his headsets because actually entering a game provided a much better experience to play a game.

This was not an experience Pewds wanted to have.

"Cry, stop playing," he tried once more, forcing his voice to sound like he thought he had any authority at all.

"Cannot," it- no! He. He answered in a monotone voice.

"Okay, Virus," Pewds tried to keep his voice from shaking, "I'll play along. What do you want?"

"Virus. Noun. One: Any of various simple submicroscopic parasites of plants, animals, and bacteria that often cause disease and that consist essentially of a core of RNA or DNA surrounded by a protein coat. Unable to replicate without a host cell, viruses are typically not considered living organisms.

"Two: A disease caused by a virus.

"Three: Something that poisons one's soul or mind.

"Four: A computer virus; A computer program that is designed to replicate itself by copying itself into the other programs stored in a computer. It may be benign or have a negative effect, such as causing a program to operate incorrectly or corrupting a computer's memory."

"What," Pewds questioned the odd phrase.

"Most ade-de-dequate definitions; three and f-f-f-four."

"Cry," Pewdie got closer to the figure, which had started to glow blue(?).

"Virus Cry. Noun. A program specified to poison Cryaotic's mind by taking over body. Corrupts MONKI and seeks nothing but destruction."

The new definition had confused Felix. Virus Cry? As in Cry had a virus meant for him only. _Impossible._

Felix took another step forward and extended his hand toward's the other party's face.

He stopped, and took several steps back.

When you chose your outfit for a game, you kept that outfit forever. It was impossible for Felix, for example, to change out of the yellow hoodie and headset he had on (in the game).

So why had Cry's mask changed from the neutral expression everyone'd come to love to a new expression? This expression held the same neutral eyes of the original mask, but they were glowing blue. The mouth had twisted into what almost looked like a heart monitor going erratic, also blue. There were also encryptions that seemed to be computer hard drive inspired on parts of his skin and mask.

The scariest part might have been the long string that usually stuck out of his mask. The string looked like it had been struck by lightning, and even acted like it, twisting from side to side and releasing a blue charge of electricity.

"Cry?" He whispered, almost too afraid to speak

* * *

"Come on_ come on **come on**,_" Cry was practically yelling, running around like a madman inside the computer chip that was his brain.

"Where's that fucking lever, dammit," he cried out, and the voice echoed along the "halls". Why was this such a maze!?

He entered a door, and into a dark room with no floor. He walked without hesitation, feeling the floor appear wherever he stepped. He chose a random door out of the three, and continued on his search for the lever.

The lever that deactivated virus. It was his personal firewall, but it was hard as hell to reach it.

"Cry?" He heard Felix whisper in fright, and Cry sped up. The damn lever just loved playing games with him, moving positions after every use.

_No no..._

Virus was getting closer to Pewds. Virus's string was contagious, so to speak, and the moment it touched Felix's game self, the real Felix would...

_Well, that won't be a pretty thing to explain to Marzia._

"Shit shit shit."

Cry could feel it. The awesome power that Virus would gain once he got close enough to Felix.

_Too bad he's moving away_, he thought.

_Wait._

_No! No, it was good! Felix had to live!_

_..._

He found it.

Cry ran to the black lever as fast as his body with two legs and no arms could carry him. He used the leg to pull it down, and for a second, he was left standing in relief.

Then he was gone.

* * *

Cry had glitched. It was the only way Pewds could describe the twitches Cry gave before he fell to the ground.

"Cry!" He got closer to the body. The first thing he noticed was that the mask was back to its neutral expression. The second thing he noticed was that the markings in his skin were a lot slower in the process, and were very slowly fading away.

It wasn't until a full minute later that they were gone, and Cry started to stir.

Cry slowly sat up, and turned his head up to Pewdie's.

"Cry?"

"Uh... Yah?"

"Oh my fucking penis! You fucking scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry?"

"Ugh. Don't worry about it Cry..."

An awkward silence took place before Pewds broke it.

"Hey."

"Yah?"

"That kinda turned me on."

"Ha ha!" The pair laughed at the joke (and made a few more inappropriate comments) before saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Cry turned off the mask and he was out of the game. He sighed and stood up from his chair.

His cat was already curled up on the pillow that lay next to his own. The clock read 2:57 AM.

He sighed once again, walking over to his bed and practically falling over it. The startled cat woke up with a start and (realizing it was only its owner) lay back down.

Cry gave a small smile at the already snoring cat, but it quickly turned to a frown remebering the events inside the game.

It was only a matter of time before Pewds found out, and then what would he do?

The next morning, Cry dressed the same as always to go work part time at the book store. He stood next to his desk, looking at the peice of paper he'd hung there the moment he found out he wasn't all... human.

It read:

**M**ulti-task  
**O**rphaned  
**N**eutral  
**K**RISIS  
**I**nitiate.

AKA: ChaoticMonki

Under that, in smaller letters was written:

**K**eagan  
**R**oland  
**I**siah  
**S**tuart  
**I**randa and  
**S**ebastian's

Keagan, Roland, Isiah, Stuart, Iranda and Sebastian. The bastards that took him in when he was too young to remember. The bastards that had turned him into this.

Someone mad.

Angry.

A virus.

A _killer_.

He left the apartment slamming the door and went to work.


End file.
